Ταλάντωση
Ταλάντωσις oscillation thumb|300px| [[Ταλάντωση ]] thumb|300px| [[Ταλάντωση Ελατήριο ]] thumb|300px| [[Φασικός Χώρος Αρμονική Ταλάντωση Αρμονικός Ταλαντωτής ]] thumb|300px| [[Αναλογία στην ταλάντωση μεταξύ Ελατηρίου και Πυκνωτή ]] thumb|300px| [[:category:Φαινόμενα| Φαινόμενα Φαινομενολογία Φαινόμενο Επιστημονικά Φαινόμενα Επιστήμη Επιστήμες ---- Αστρονομικά Φαινόμενα Αστρονομία Φυσικά Φαινόμενα Φυσική Βιολογικά Φαινόμενα Βιολογία Γεωλογικά Φαινόμενα Γεωλογία Χημικά ΦαινόμεναΧημεία Οικονομικά Φαινόμενα Οικονομία Κοινωνικά Φαινόμενα ΚοινωνιολογίαΙατρικά Φαινόμενα Ιατρική Ψυχολογικά Φαινόμενα Ψυχολογία Ιστορικά Φαινόμενα Ιστορία ---- Θρησκευτικά Φαινόμενα Θεολογία Μεταφυσικά Φαινόμενα Μεταφυσική Υπερβατικά Φαινόμενα Υπερβασιολογία ]] thumb|300px| [[Ταλάντωση ]] - Είναι η Περιοδική Κίνηση ενός σώματος που η τροχιά του είναι Ευθύγραμμο Τμήμα. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Ταλάντωση" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη " ". Εισαγωγή Στη Φυσική με τον όρο ταλάντωση χαρακτηρίζεται οποιαδήποτε παλινδρομική κίνηση γύρω από συγκεκριμένη "θέση ισορροπίας". Για παράδειγμα το εκκρεμές, όταν αιωρείται, εκτελεί αιώρηση. Αυτό σημαίνει ότι παλινδρομεί γύρω από την ίδια συγκεκριμένη θέση. Συνεπώς ταλάντωση μπορεί να είναι και η περιοδική μεταβολή οποιουδήποτε μεγέθους π.χ. του εναλλασσόμενου ηλεκτρικού ρεύματος σε ένα κύκλωμα ανάμεσα στη μέγιστη και ελάχιστη τιμή του. Εν προκειμένω και με τον όρο δονήσεις χαρακτηρίζονται οι ταχείες ταλαντώσεις μικρού όμως πλάτους. Για παράδειγμα δονήσεις εκτελεί μια τεταμένη χορδή όταν αφήνεται ελεύθερη. Απλά συστήματα Το απλούστερο μηχανικό σύστημα ταλάντωσης είναι μια μάζα συνδεδεμένη σε ένα ιδανικό ελατήριο που δεν εφαρμόζει πάνω του καμιά άλλη δύναμη (εκτός της θέσης ισορροπίας, το σύστημα αυτό είναι ισοδύναμο με κάποιο που εφαρμόζει πάνω του μια σταθερή δύναμη, όπως η δύναμη βαρύτητας). Ένα τέτοιο σύστημα μπορεί να προσομοιωθεί με προσέγγιση στον αέρα ή πάνω στον πάγο. Το σύστημα είναι σε θέση δυναμικής ισορροπίας όταν το ελατήριο είναι στο φυσικό του μήκος. Αν το σύστημα απομακρυνθεί από την θέση ισορροπίας του (δηλαδή το ελατήριο τεντωθεί ή συσπειρωθεί), τότε δρα μια δύναμη επαναφοράς στη μάζα που τείνει να την επαναφέρει στη θέση ισορροπίας. Όμως, κινούμενη η μάζα πίσω στη θέση ισορροπίας αποκτά ορμή, η οποία την κάνει να συνεχίσει να κινείται και πέρα από τη θέση ισορροπίας, και έτσι εμφανίζεται μια νέα δύναμη επαναφοράς που τείνει να επαναφέρει τη μάζα στη θέση ισορροπίας. Ο χρόνος που απαιτείται για να ολοκληρωθεί μια πλήρης ταλάντωσης ονομάζεται περίοδος της ταλάντωσης. Ταξινομία Διακρίνουμε: *α) Αμείωτη Ταλάντωση (Undamped oscillation) *β) Φθίνουσα Ταλάντωση (Damped oscillation) Στα πραγματικά συστήματα, σύμφωνα με τον δεύτερο θερμοδυναμικό νόμο υπάρχει μια συνεχής και αναπόφευκτη μετατροπή ενέργειας που απελευθερώνεται ως θερμότητα στο περιβάλλον. Ως εκ τούτου, όλες οι ταλαντώσεις τείνουν να φθίνουν με την πάροδο του χρόνου (φθίνουσες ταλαντώσεις), εκτός αν υπάρχει μια πηγή που προσφέρει ενέργεια στο σύστημα σε αξιοποιήσιμη μορφή. Damping is the term used to describe a means by which energy drain from the oscillating system can be accomplished. Remember 'damping' is just a euphemism for frictional forces like air-resistance. Once there is 'damping', the system is no longer conservative. Διακρίνουμε επίσης: *α) Ελεύθερη Ταλάντωση (Free oscillation) *β) Εξαναγκασμένη Ταλάντωση (Driven oscillation) Επίσης σε ένα ταλαντούμενο σύστημα μπορεί να εφαρμόζει μια εξωτερική δύναμη (συχνά Ημιτονοειδής Κίνηση), όπως όταν ένα σύστημα πηνίου-πυκνωτή συνδεθεί με μια εξωτερική πηγή εναλλασσόμενου ρεύματος. Οι ταλαντώσεις αυτές ονομάζονται εξαναγκασμένες. Σύνθεση ταλαντώσεων Ο αρμονικός ταλαντωτής και τα συστήματα τα οποία περιγράφει έχουν ένα απλό βαθμό ελευθερίας. Πιο πολύπλοκα συστήματα έχουν περισσότερους βαθμούς ελευθερίας, για παράδειγμα δύο μάζες και τρία ελατήρια (με κάθε μάζα πακτωμένη σε σταθερά σημεία και συνδεδεμένες μεταξύ τους). Σε τέτοιες περιπτώσεις, η συμπεριφορά κάθε μεταβλητής επηρεάζει τη συμπεριφορά της άλλης. Αυτό οδηγεί σε μια σύνθεση των ταλαντώσεων και των βαθμών ελευθερίας κάθε μίας. Για παράδειγμα δύο ωρολόγια με εκκρεμή που είναι αναρτημένα στον ίδιο τοίχο τείνουν να συγχρονίζονται. Φυσικά Μεγέθη |thumb|300px|Ταλάντωση α) Απομάκρυνση (x) : Εκφράζει φυσικά την απόσταση μίας "τυχαίας θέσης" του σώματος από την "θέση ισορροπίας". β) Πλάτος (xo) : Εκφράζει φυσικά την απόσταση μίας "ακραίας θέσης" του σώματος από την "θέση ισορροπίας". Απλός Αρμονικός Ταλαντωτής The simple harmonic oscillator has no driving force, and no friction (damping), so the net force is just: : F = -k x \ Using Newton's Second Law of motion, : F = m a = -k x \, The επιτάχυνση (acceleration) a is equal to the second derivative of x . : m \frac{\mathrm{d}^2x}{\mathrm{d}t^2} = -k x If we define {\omega_0}^2 = k/m , then the equation can be written as follows, : \frac{\mathrm{d}^2x}{\mathrm{d}t^2} + {\omega_0}^2 x = 0 and has the general solution : x = A \cos {(\omega_0 t + \phi)} \, where the Πλάτος (amplitude) A \, and the phase \phi \, are determined by the initial conditions. Alternatively, the general solution can be written as : x = A \sin {(\omega_0 t + \phi)} \, where the value of \phi \, is shifted by \pi/2 \, relative to the previous form; or as : x = C_1 \sin{\omega_0 t} + C_2 \cos{\omega_0 t} \, where C_1 \, and C_2 \, are the constants which are determined by the initial conditions. The frequency of the oscillations is given by : \displaystyle f = \frac {\omega_0} {2 \pi} = \frac{1}{2 \pi} \sqrt{\frac{k}{m}} The Κινητική Ενέργεια (kinetic energy) is : K = \frac{1}{2} m \left(\frac{\mathrm{d}x}{\mathrm{d}t}\right)^2 = \frac{1}{2} k A^2 \sin^2(\omega_0 t + \phi) . and the Δυναμική Ενέργεια (potential energy) is : U = \frac{1}{2} k x^2 = \frac{1}{2} k A^2 \cos^2(\omega_0 t + \phi) so the Ολική Ενέργεια (total energy) of the system has the constant value : E = \frac{1}{2} k A^2. Ενεργειακή κατανομή thumb|300px|right|[[Ταλάντωση.]] *Στη θέση Α της μέγιστης απομάκρυνσης το σώμα δεν έχει Κινητική Ενέργεια (διότι η ταχύτητά του είναι, στιγμιαία, μηδέν) και έχει Δυναμική Ενέργεια μέγιστη (διότι η παραμόρφωση του ελατηρίου είναι μέγιστη). *Στη συνέχεια το σώμα αρχίζει να κινείται προς τη θέση ισορροπίας 0, άρα η παραμόρφωση του ελατηρίου, επομένως και η δυναμική του ενέργεια, μειώνεται, άρα (λόγω της αρχής διατήρησης της ενέργειας) η κινητική του ενέργεια, επομένως και η ταχύτητά του, αυξάνεται. *Όταν το σώμα διέρχεται από τη θέση Ο η παραμόρφωση του ελατηρίου είναι μηδέν, άρα και η δυναμική του ενέργεια, επομένως η κινητική του ενέργεια είναι μέγιστη, άρα και η ταχύτητά του. *Στη συνέχεια το σώμα αρχίζει να κινείται προς τη θέση Β της μέγιστης απομάκρυνσης, άρα η παραμόρφωση του ελατηρίου, επομένως και η δυναμική του ενέργεια, αυξάνεται, ώσπου να γίνει μέγιστη, ενώ η ταχύτητά του, επομένως και η κινητική του ενέργεια, μειώνεται, ώσπου να μηδενιστεί. (Κατά τη διαδρομή ΒΑ συμβαίνουν οι ίδιες με τη διαδρομή ΑΒ μεταβολές). Επομένως κατά τη διάρκεια μιας ταλάντωσης η Δυναμική Ενέργεια μετατρέπεται περιοδικά σε Κινητική Ενέργεια και αντίστροφα. Αρμονικό Κύμα Αρμονικά λέγονται τα κύματα στα οποία η πηγή διέγερσης προκαλεί Απλή Αρμονική Ταλάντωση στο πρώτο σωματίδιο του ελαστικού μέσου διάδοσης του κύματος και μέσω αυτού και στα υπόλοιπα. - Η εξίσωση ενός αρμονικού κύματος όταν αυτό απομακρύνεται από τη πηγή είναι: : \psi (x,t) = A\sin2\pi \left(\frac{t}{T}-\frac{x}{\lambda}\right) - Η εξίσωση ενός αρμονικού κύματος όταν αυτό πλησιάζει την πηγή είναι: : \psi (x,t) = A\sin2\pi \left(\frac{t}{T}+\frac{x}{\lambda}\right) :όπου: : ψ'' = Απομάκρυνση από την γραμμή ισορροπίας, : ''Α = πλάτος της ταλάντωσης, : Τ'' = περίοδος ταλάντωσης, : ''λ = Μήκος Κύματος. : x = η απόσταση διάδοσης του κύματος από την πηγή : t'' = χρόνος παρέλευσης της διάδοσης Ημικβαντικός Ταλαντωτής Σύστημα ελατηρίου-σφαιριδίου (με ''μάζα (m)) εκτελεί ταλαντώσεις συχνότητας (f) και πλάτους (A) Να βρεθεί ο Κβαντικός Αριθμός (n) Η Ενέργεια (E) του Ταλαντούμενου Συστήματος είναι: : E = \frac {1}{2} k A^2 \Rightarrow E = 2\pi^2 m f^2 A^2 Αλλά η Ενέργεια εκπεμπόμενης Θερμικής Ακτινοβολίας είναι: : E = nhf Οπότε: : nhf = 2\pi^2 m f^2 \Rightarrow n = \frac {2\pi^2 m f^2 A^2} {h} Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Μικρή Ταλάντωση, Ταλαντωτής * αιώρηση, Κύμα * Περιοδικό Φαινόμενο * Περίοδος * Συντονισμός * Απλή Αρμονική Ταλάντωση * Συχνότητα * Ταχύτητα Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία * Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια * Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia * 3lyk-ilioup.att.sch.gr * Μικρές Ταλαντώσεις, Βελγάκης * Ταλαντώσεις-Κύματα, Kafentzis Category: Κινήσεις